heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.17 - Awkward Adventures
The thaw is in effect thankfully, with slippery melting ice on rooftops on fire escapes, and in alleyways. You can hear the icicles melt all over town, and you can hear a great many of them if you're Daredevil. And though it would be nice to hear such things, unfortunately there's no such luxury. Because there, down in an alleyway, Daredevil is fighting not one but four men who severely want his head. You see, there's a 10 million dollar hit for Daredevil's head. For reference, that's 40 times as much as a recent hit put out on Black Canary, and more than the one that was originally on Superman's. It has become kind of a big deal, and a nightly struggle to fight through. Black Widow advised laying low. Pepper Potts recommends taking shelter. Foggy Nelson said a vacation. But Daredevil is interested in none of those things. In fact, She-Hulk herself was on her way to an impromptu party to celebrate the fact that things were getting at least /slightly/ warmer. But really people just looked for an excuse to party. Shulkie was on her way to a more obscure Hell's kitchen nightclub, when she heard the commotion going on nearby. She looked to the girls she was walking with, "Might have to join you later, ladies. But I need you to hold onto these, these are designer /and/ custom made." In the middle of a busy sidewalk She-Hulk slipped off her silver shimmering dress and heels. The onlookers nearby of course took pictures of the green glamazon in only her unmentionables, but she didn't have the time to pose. Instead she tossed them away, and made an impressive jump to the top of a building, to get a good look at what was going on. Natalia Romanova has left Nelson and Murdock. Natalia Romanova goes to: Lower Metropolis. Down below, there's definitely a skirmish. Daredevil is, of course, the red flash in the middle, doing his best to sidestep, smash, crash, and use others momentum against them. He trips up one of the guys, and follows with a one-two double smash of the weapons in his hand. The move falters, however, when another of the men grap the Man Without Fear from behind and get him into a lock. Spider-Man enters from: Lower Metropolis. Spider-Man heads into the law firm of Nelson and Murdock. Another one of the spandex crowd is in trouble and it was up to She-Hulk to save him! Too bad she was without her spandex (well unstable molecules) so she had to bust into this party as is! They thankfully hadn't noticed her yes so she not so subtly jumped behind the one who placed Daredevil in a lock and pulled at his hair, "Now is that any way to make new friends? I don't think you were very popular in school, were you?" The pull buys Daredevil an extra few seconds; moments which he takes advantage of. In a high attack he brings a double snap to the face of the man in front of him, while bending low and just out of the way as the other man pulls his gun and fires in a flash. A split second later said thug has his feet taken out from under him when Daredevil sweeps his leg. Almost immediately after She-Hulk's intervention, things have turned in Daredevil's favor. She-Hulk keeps a good grip at the handful of hair from the thug. He attempted to swing his knife at her, but couldn't get a good angle from that position. Plus, the knife probably would have just broke. So she took the moment instead to admire Daredevil's agilty and nodded, "Not bad! If you guys were nicer maybe he could have taught you a few moves. Not happening now." She flipped the guy and drove his face into her lifted leg, and let him drop on the floor with a bloody nose. Daredevil straightens after giving a final kick to one of the men on the ground and his head twists un-naturally as he stretches out his neck. His voice is low and quiet, just above an audible whisper. "I owe you my thanks," he says coolly. She-Hulk placed a hand on her hip, and gave him a thumbs up and a wink, "Anytime stud! I never mind saving a male-damsel in distress. It's the best way to meet people." She wiped off some of the perpetrator's blood from her thigh, "What happened anyway? Purse snatching that went horribly wrong? You look like you'd normally be on top of punks like this." Daredevil tilts his head, "I'm not sure what the male form of damsel would be. Obviously a hinderence of the English language." "Coordinated effort," he says with mild irritation. "Been getting a lot of these attacks here in the city over the last few weeks. Meet me up top?" Daredevil fires a line in order to avoid any more sneak attacks on the ground, heading to one of the ledges of the front face of the building to their south. "Brosel, clearly." She-Hulk looked about to see if any thugs were coming, and made another tall jump to meet him at the top of the building. When she landed she got a good quick look at herself, "Crap." She rain her fingers through her long curly hair, "Didn't realize I was wearing a thong today. No wonder people whipped out their cells so fast. Oh well, worth it to save a Brosel. It's Daredevil right?" You need to vote for other players before voting for Matt Murdock again. The Man Without Fear seems not to notice Shulkie's choice in garb at all, and has no comment regarding her thong. Instead he nods, "Brosel. I like it." He folds his arms over his chest and then looks over the edge of the ledge, towards the street as he leans against a gargoyle, "Daredevil it is. And you're She-Hulk." She-Hulk holds up her arms, "Being big and green kinda gives it away. But I like the 'DD' on your costume, maybe I should get 'SH' on one." Shehe also placed a leg on the edge of the building, but not quit looking so cool and hero of the night as DD. "Well It's a pleasure Mr. Devil, I'll save those cute horns of yours anytime." Daredevil seems a bit distracted for a moment, and it takes him a moment to respond. "It certainly has been a pleasure, Miss Hulk. I'm happy to have had my horns saved, but am more thankful for my other parts. The horns I can live without." She-Hulk blinked, "You just made a dick joke. Normally I make dick jokes. I have no idea where to go from here. Huh." Daredevil shakes his head, "I...I actually didn't mean for it to be a dick joke. Believe it or not. Swear to God." "This is awkward." There is a silence for a moment as She-Hulk blushes slightly, looking to the opposite side, "Oh! Well, you've got a great butt so my brain went to the gutter and I should really be going before I make more of an ass out of myself. How many times can I fit butts into one sentence?" She placed both feet to the side of the ledge, "Any time your butt needs saving, call your friendly Sensational She-Hulk." "Yeah, uhm. Yeah," Daredevil says, a little out of breath and at a loss for words too. "And, vice versa, of course." Category:Log